


When I get older, I will be stronger

by masterroadtripper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, First Meetings, Gay Character, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterroadtripper/pseuds/masterroadtripper
Summary: Eggsy is a kid adopted off the Estates to a rich family who send him to Sappington Boarding SchoolHarry is a kid from a upper class family who was a happy accident, but was sent to Sappington Boarding SchoolJames is a kid from a upper middle class family of all girls, to get a "mans education" he was sent to Sappington Boarding SchoolIn Year 12, they all meet when they are assigned roommates.  Three different teenagers from three very different backgrounds living together, what could go wrong?--On Hiatus--





	1. Chapter 1

**Eggsy** was right pissed when the car he was in pulled up to a very posh looking boarding school. There were so many things about this situation that were making Eggsy mad. Least of which was being sent to this darn school. He didn’t ask to be taken away from the estate, he didn’t ask to be sent to this ridiculous school. If the driver - yes, the driver - of the car he was in hadn’t put the baby locks on the doors, Eggsy would have bolted when they got stuck in a traffic jam.

The school was gorgeous, posh and rather uptight looking. Eggsy felt uptight in the uniform he had to wear. Collared shirt, dress pants, dress shoes, a blazer and a tie - no thanks. He wasn’t even allowed to wear his hat. It was in his stuff, what little he had, but he wasn’t allowed to wear it. The only time he was allowed to wear a hat was when he was participating in the Cadet Force that Sappington School had an auxiliary battalion of. But that wasn’t even a proper hat. It was a fancy military hat.

As the car pulled into the roundabout outside the building labeled, “Admissions Office,” Eggsy stepped out after the locks disengaged. It even smelt fancy. The building was an old brick thing likely built a few centuries ago. “Go on,” the driver said, motioning to the door of the school.

The doors were fancy wooden things that looked about as ancient and useless as wooden doors could be. Eggsy shrugged his backpack over his shoulder before adding a duffel to the weight and heading towards the building. He’d been alone before. He could do it now.

He had been assigned to a room with two other Year 12 boys. It was a room meant for four, but Eggsy truly hoped that they didn’t have a fourth assigned to the group. For all he knew, the other two boys knew each other from before. This could be awkward.

Eggsy followed a terribly laid out map to where he thought the Year 10-13 dorms were supposed to be. It was a decently sized building with six stories, so Eggsy had no reason to doubt he was in the right place. He took the stairs all the way up to the sixth floor, where he assumed his room was. The key said 613, so Eggsy figured if the building was laid out in anyway similar to Rowley Way, the first number meant the floor or level.

It took him a few tries to get the key in the lock of the door without dropping all his bags, but once Eggsy made it in the door the first thing he noticed was the smell. Woodsy mixed with a sweetness like sugar. Next, he saw a boy sitting a desk in the corner, his back to the door. The boy looked smaller than Eggsy figured a Year 12 should be and he wore a knit cardigan, in the school color, instead of a blazer. He had dark brown hair that was cut relatively close to his scalp and even from this angle, Eggsy could tell he would have a decent jawline.

Eggsy cleared his throat into the silence of the room, which caused the boy to turn around, letting Eggsy get a decent look at him. The lighting in the room was good enough to tell that he had murky green eyes, and that was the first thing Eggsy noticed. Then just how small and almost frail the boy looked. There was no way he could be a Year 12.

“Who are ye?” the boy asked, Scottish brogue barely hidden by a sad excuse for a British accent over top.

“I’m, Gary, er, Eggsy Unwin,” Eggsy replied, pulling his piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to the Scot, “I’m yur new roommate.”

“A'm James Mycroft. Urr ye in year 12 as weel?” the Scot, James, asked while thoroughly examining the piece of paper Eggsy had passed him.

“Ye,” Eggsy replied, “jus got here tiday,” Eggsy replied, not being bothered to cover up his accent more native to the rougher parts of England.

The boy softly rolled his shoulders before saying, “Ah claimed that bed, ye can take any o' th' other three.” He pointed to the bed with the suitcase on top of it already as Eggsy turned to weight his options. Every bed had a dresser and a desk associated with them. Two were near the window, two were near the door.

As he headed towards the other window bed, James spoke up again, “Ah guess our other roommate is late. He gets th' worse choices. Check th' bed fore, make sure it doesn't squeak. Most o' them do.” Eggsy snorted a laugh as he roughly sat down on the bed he had picked out. It didn’t squeak under his weight and figured that that was as good as gold.


	2. Chapter 2

**James** practically galloped into the school on the first day the building was open to students again after the summer. He was finally rid of his parents for another ten months. No more stifling politics or religious views. Just time to live his best life for his second last year of preparatory school.

In the office of the registrar, James got his key and room assignment for the foreseeable future. It was a customary room, four boys, four beds. So far, only three of the beds were assigned and James hoped it would stay that way. More space for them to spread out and keep to themselves. Hopefully these roommates would be better than the ones last year. Those other three boys were absolutely dreadful.

James went about his unpacking, finding a bed that he wanted and just taking his time getting ready. He knew eventually that two or (hopefully not) three other people would join into the chaos that the room currently was. So he reveled in the peace and quiet that he was being afforded. It was truly lovely.

Once he got his computer set up a few days later, James opened it up and began to continue his work on a long-term coding project. To be honest, James was surprised it took him as long as it did to get his computer up and working. But he had spent more time than he had expected perusing through the new books at the library and refreshing his knowledge of the various new technologies the tech lab got over the summer.

James went and found breakfast in the cafeteria and brought it back to his room. He sat down in the chair of the desk he had claimed and got to work. Wanting to get at least part of it finished before actual school homework started, he tried to work as quickly and efficiently as possible. It was nearing lunch time when James heard someone clear their throat behind him. James almost jumped out of his skin. Standing up and turning to face the person who had just walked into the room, James noticed the size of the other boy first. He was short, compact and looked like he had just walked in off the streets. The other boy was not yet wearing the school uniform, which gave him the appearance of a pleb - as his parents would say.

“Who are ye?” the James asked, Scottish brogue barely hidden by a sad excuse for a British accent over top. James knew that Bedford found his accent as more lowly an under class, but he would rather learn about computers than accents.

“I’m, Gary, er, Eggsy Unwin,” the boy replied, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handing it to James. James took it from him and began to examine it. It looked just like the one he had been given, just with the other boy’s name on top, not his own.

“I’m yur new roommate,” Eggsy said.

“A'm James Mycroft. Urr ye in year 12 as weel?” James asked, beginning on giving up on the British accent when he heard Eggsy speak in such unrefined tones. But was was even more peculiar was that James didn’t think he’d ever seen Eggsy before. James had been at Bedford since Year 7, so he knew most the people in the same year as him. Maybe Eggsy was new. But all the same, it was very uncommon to transfer into a new school in Year 12.

“Ye,” Eggsy replied, “jus got here tiday,” Eggsy replied, seemingly not bothered to cover up his accent. An accent more native to the rougher parts of England. James rolled his shoulders and getting rid of the stress in his back before saying, “Ah claimed that bed, ye can take any o' th' other three.”

He pointed to the bed with the suitcase on top of it which he still had yet to unpack. As Eggsy headed towards the other window bed, James decided to speak up again, “Ah guess our other roommate is late. He gets th' worse choices. Check th' bed fore, make sure it doesn't squeak. Mist o' them do.” Eggsy snorted a laugh, which James catalogued in his brain as adorable before pushing the thought away as he roughly sat down on the bed he had picked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eggsy** followed James down to the dining hall that night. He probably would have found it on his own, but he figured that with James, there was no chance he’d get lost. James had suggested, or highly recommended that he change into his uniform before going to the dining hall. Eggsy figured that that was an order but that the other boy was too nice to actually command him in anyway. He had changed, though, and was now regretting it. The uniform was itchy blue material and the pants were so stiff that there was no way he could be active in anyway in them.

They walked across the campus as the sun was setting, drawing hazy lines of orange and pink across the sky to the West. The buildings across the square were lit up with the light and for the first time since he had arrived, Eggsy though, “maybe I could enjoy a year here. Maybe it won’t be so bad.”

The dining hall was massive and yet everyone seemed to know exactly what they were doing. James acknowledged a few people as they made their way to the food line. It was not super long yet and they joined the back.

“James!,” a brown haired girl exclaimed as she ran up to join them in the line. Eggsy could recognize the slight Welsh lilt behind her words, but like James, she covered it up with a more posh and older styled accident.

“Walking in the cafeteria please Miss. Morton,” a teacher supervisor chastised her while Eggsy watched her roll her eyes. She was a little taller than Eggsy, which he knew was not hard given his rather small stature. Her brown hair was tied up into a tight ponytail, unlike most of her female classmates and her uniform was so wrinkled that it looked like a crumpled piece of paper.

“Who is this?” she said, smoothing her hands down the front of her plaid skirt.

“My roommate,” James said, dropping the Scottish accent and putting the horribly fake one back into place before grabbing a tray off the pile. Eggsy and the girl who had joined them followed suit.

“I’m Eggsy,” he said, holding out the hand not holding his tray to her.

“Eggy?” the girl asked, before shaking his hand.

“No, Egg-zee,” he corrected before asking, “and youse name?”

“Roxanne, but you can call me Roxy,” she said as they advanced in the food line a little, getting closer to the start of the food.

“She’ll beat your ass if you ever fight her,” James said as Eggsy laughed.

“I don’t doubt it,” Eggsy grumbled. Sure he had some experience fighting, but not any formal training. When you lived in mid-London estates with a step-father like his, you needed to be able to defend yourself. At that point they had reached the front of the line and received spoonfuls of mixed vegetables, mashed potatoes and pulled pork. The smell alone made Eggsy’s mouth water. He did not think he had ever tasted pulled pork before. Maybe he had had it before, before...his life went down the gutter.

Eggsy followed James and Roxy to a table and sat down next to the Scottish boy. He put his tray in front of him and began to dig into the food in front of him. It tasted really good as he practically inhaled it.

“Hungry Eggsy?” Roxy said teasingly as she mixed her vegetables into her mashed potatoes. He shrugged in response. At home, there had never been an abundance of food to go around, especially after his father died, so now that there was food (as much food as he could ever want), he tended to eat a lot.

“Mmm, kinda, ya,” Eggsy lied. He had a lot of body fat to try to put back on.

“So, where did you come from?” Roxy asked before shovelling her veggie and potato mix into her mouth. Her pony tail slipped down her shoulder and almost took a dip into the gravy she had poured on her meat.

“Lived on the Estates since I was born,” Eggsy replied, “Started lived wif a posh family at the end of last school year.”

“How did you end up here then?” James asked, his mouth fully cleared of food before opening it.

Not wanting to talk about that part of his life at the moment with a couple people he just met, said, “Found a silver spoon I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the "Eggy" joke, its been over used a lot in Kingsman fanfics but I still wanted it in here.

**Author's Note:**

> For the notes on this story as a whole, I shall include links and pictures to help all you readers picture what I'm picturing.
> 
> a) Sappington Boarding School doesn't actually exist. For the sake of the inclusion of Roxy and Tilde and other female characters, I created this school so that it could be co-ed. From what I've found online, many UK boarding schools cater to a specific gender, which doesn't fit the narrative of this story.
> 
> b) I'm Canadian and therefore had to look up the British School system to see how they work their leveling system. Basically, Kindergarten exists but its instead called Year 1. Grade 12, is Year 13.  
> https://www.google.ca/search?q=uk+level+system&rlz=1C5CHFA_enCA810CA810&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiE7djYuvPeAhVoy1QKHREnDMwQ_AUIDigB&biw=1366&bih=673#imgrc=WiHRZKLn3dn1eM:
> 
> c) This is the photo reference I've used for Eggsy in this story. Just a little younger than his is in Kingsman. But no less cute.  
> https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/427208714634294700/
> 
> d) This is the photo reference I've used for Harry in this story. This picture is from 1987, making him 27 when the picture was taken, but its the youngest I could find  
> https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/9007267986265793/
> 
> e) Thanks a million to TheQueeninMourningHasASecret for finding this wonderful young Mark Strong reference for me. If you go to 12:03 in the video, you'll see him appear.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peS_mtpX9NU


End file.
